


Small Surprise On A Cold Night

by Murder_Cupcake



Series: After the Fall: Graham-Lecter Stories [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannictober 2020, Hannictober Challenge, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Scarves, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Cupcake/pseuds/Murder_Cupcake
Summary: Will was late, Hannibal was worried. Everything was solved with a surprise.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: After the Fall: Graham-Lecter Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998091
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Small Surprise On A Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prompt of the first day of Hannictober challenge I did on Twitter (@thegayprofiler). I'll be posting every thread fic I wrote here! The prompt was "Scarves".  
> Hope y'all enjoy and sorry for any typo or error <3

It was a cold night. He looked at the clock on the kitchen's wall. Will was late. Hannibal sighed as he proceeded to prepare their dinner, hoping nothing bad had happened to his husband. What if someone had recognized him? What if he was in trouble? Those are common questions in their life, now that they were on the run.

More and more doubts started to pop up into Hannibal's mind, making him feel even more concerned, despite knowing that Will knew how to defend himself. However, only the idea of losing his beloved was enough to make Hannibal feel devastated, especially considering that he almost lost him when they fell off the cliff.

Almost like a miracle, the doorbell rang.

Strange, Hannibal thought, Will had the keys of their house, he never knocked or rang the bell. Putting the thought aside, he quickly left the kitchen in the direction of the living room. He didn't feel the need to ask who was on the other side of the door.

When he opened the door, there was Will. He was holding a small box close to his chest, and the freezing wind messed up his curls.

"Hi", he said in an timid tone, knowing that Hannibal would've been worried about him. "I'm sorry for being late."

"Come in before you catch a cold, dear", Hannibal simply said, smiling, letting Will enter.

"It's so cold today", Will said.

"Indeed", Hannibal approached him, noticing that his cheek and nose were pink because of the cold. He found it adorable.

"Right, before you get mad at me," Will began, "I was-"

He was interrupted by Hannibal, who pulled him by his dark red plaid scarf.

"I'm not mad", Hannibal said as he ended the few inches between their faces, beginning a kiss and feeling Will's cold lips.

Will returned the kiss, which didn't take long to become more and more passionate as their tongues met. When their lips parted, Hannibal smiled.

"Wearing the scarf I gave you on our anniversary?"

"It's my favorite", Will said, flushed. "And it’s comfortable. You know I love comfortable clothing”, he giggled, stopping right after. “And, well... you're not mad, yet."

"Why do you say this?"Hannibal asked, curious.

That's when he saw what was in the small box. It was a black puppy, sleeping. Hannibal smiled and Will got surprised, he thought Hannibal was tired of him bringing new dogs home.

However, Hannibal felt happy. They were going to have another member in their family.


End file.
